Three dimensional (3D) televisions may produce a three dimensional (3D) image using one of two methods. Passive 3D televisions present a sequence of anaglyph images, and a user wears a pair of glasses each with a different colored lens, typically red and blue, to provide the illusion of depth. Active 3D televisions present a video signal that is a composite of two image sequences: a left eye image sequence and a right eye image sequence. Active 3D televisions send out a signal that is received by a pair of glasses, worn by a viewer, to synchronize shuttering of the lenses so that each eye may view only its intended sequence of images. The signal, however, may interfere with other devices, such as a remote control, that use similar signaling technology.
Further, some remote controls may transmit several signaling technologies, such as infrared and radio frequency (RF), when communicating with a television. As such, infrared (IR) transmissions from active 3D televisions may interfere with infrared transmissions by a remote control.